


Vor Pride

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Medical Conditions, Nervousness, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia refuses to let anyone see her shake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vor Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Elbow" and the fic_promptly prompt "Vorkosigan, Cordelia, pride"

Cordelia held her head high as she walked through the familiar tunnel halls of Beta Colony. She may not be a Vorkosigan by birth, but she had pride equal to any Vor, as Drou and Kou had frequently reassured her. She was here for a very important mission, and she was not going to let her own concerns or fears show.

At her elbow, Kou looked around in surprise, taking in his first real view of Beta Colony. Bothari stalked behind them, offering an ironically comforting presence for Cordelia.

They were in the Neurophysiology section of the Betan hospital, where a team of doctors studying nerve disruptor damage believed that they could do something to help Kou function. It had been a very magnanimous offer, and one that Cordelia had been eager to accept.

However, now that she was in the familiar hospital - all of her physicals for Survey and the war effort had taken place here - she had become increasingly paranoid. The psychology department was at the other end of the structure, but she still expected Mehta to jump out at her around every corner and drag her back. Bothari, ostensibly there to carry Kou after his treatment, was really there for Cordelia's peace of mind, and his constant presence at her elbow kept her fears in check.

Cordelia had not mentioned these fears to Aral - she had her own pride, thank you very much - but when he had insisted on Bothari instead of a medically-trained assistant, she wondered if he suspected, or worried for her in his own right. Neither of them would ever admit to their fears, however, so Cordelia kept her chin high.

She was a Vorkosigan, and while usually the Vor title didn't mean much to her, today Cordelia clung to its prideful mask. Cordelia was a Vorkosigan, and no one on Beta could change that.


End file.
